


Love Chocolate

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirihara and Jackal shop for chocolates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Chocolate

No one seemed to understand that Valentine's Day was the shittiest day of the year. No one except Kirihara Akaya and Kuwahara Jackal. Kirihara hated Valentine's because stupid girls stalked him all day, asking if he had plans or was spending the day with his 'special someone' and, if he wasn't, did he want to try out their mom's cooking?

Jackal hated it because he had a special someone and said someone was a candy snob. Jackal couldn't just buy a nice 500 yen box of chocolates – after reconciling himself to the horror of playing the girl's role _again_ this year – Marui knew the difference between quality product and cheap, store-bought confections and would be offended if his boyfriend bought him crap. Jackal had to save up for months, just for this one day.

Bunta never shared the chocolates, never said thank you, and never kept the candies for more than the two minutes it took him to shovel them into his mouth and half-chew them.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked a display rack of Swiss chocolates. This variety was new this year, they crackled in your mouth and gave off little sparks. Bunta wouldn't notice the sparking, but he'd be pissed if Jackal didn't get him a small box of them to show how much he cared.

"Jackal-senpai, why did I have to come with you?" Kirihara picked up a package of chocolates, looked at the price, then quickly put them back. "Can't you just pass off some of the stuff the girls at school get you?"

One day Kirihara was going to be in a relationship. On the day following, he would probably be dumped. "If you're getting something for someone special, you have to make some extra effort, Akaya." Jackal wanted to compile all the wisdom he'd given Kirihara over the last two years and make a training manual for dimwitted kouhai. He could sell one volume each to the surrounding schools. The proceeds would go the liposuction Marui would need should he ever give up tennis.

"So you're going to buy Marui-senpai expensive chocolates because he's special?" Kirihara looked at the price tag on the chocolates Jackal had in his hand. "He's not _that_ special, senpai. He ignores you during practice, steals the spotlight during games, and eats your lunch every day. Get him the small box."

Jackal scratched at the back of his neck, wincing when he hit a tender spot, cleverly covered from public view by the judicious placement of his scarf. "He's got his good points, too," Jackal reasoned. "He helps me with my homework and cooks me dinner when my mom's out."

Kirihara's eyes lit up. "He cooks? Is that normal for a relationship, senpai?"

"It's what he's always done." Jackal shrugged. He didn't know anything about normal relationships. To have a normal relationship, he'd have to like girls, not a smartass tensai. "He makes really good Thai food. And he's even learned some Brazilian dishes for me."

"So, you buy him these expensive chocolates and he does all that? How often?"

Jackal thought a moment. "Maybe two, three times a month." Bunta cooked whenever his brothers were getting on his nerves and he needed to get out of the house. Jackal's mother was thinking of adopting him, just so she wouldn't have to do the cooking. Jackal's father still raved about the bento Marui made him last summer. They were all so pleased Jackal had such a lovely friend.

He skimmed a finger across the sore spot on his neck. If his parents found out about that, it was likely their desire to adopt Bunta would take a dive.

"Hey senpai, can you loan me 200 yen? I'm a little short." Kirihara held a box of chocolates reverently. "I'm gonna get this for fukubuchou."

Jackal handed Kirihara the money. The kid could use the extra laps invading Yukimura's turf would cause. Jackal heard from Renji that Yukimura and Sanada gave their chocolates away to orphans. Jackal heard from Bunta that Yukimura faked Sanada's signature on thank you letters and sent cards laced with itching powder to girls who, after a year of trying and failing to get a date with Sanada, couldn't take a hint.

Sometimes, it would be nice if Bunta acted jealous. Of course, there had to be someone trying to horn in on his territory and Jackal didn't see any of the school's population falling at his feet, or even whispering his name in the hall. Usually, Jackal was "Marui Bunta's Doubles Partner." That was fine. Jackal still received a modest amount of Valentine chocolate to cushion his self esteem.

"Senpai, you're crushing your box." Kirihara plucked the 6700 yen box of chocolates from Jackal's slowly tightening grip. "You'll get dumped if you give Marui-senpai bad chocolates. Love chocolate has to be unmelted and at room temperature for best enjoyment." Kirihara put down the small card attached to the box. "Hey senpai, should I be getting fukubuchou love chocolate or regular chocolate? What's the difference?"

"Love chocolate," Jackal said, "melts on your tongue and makes your stomach quiver. Regular chocolate just tastes good." That was how Marui described it, at least. Jackal didn't even like sweet things.

"Buchou says that fukubuchou has a delicate stomach, so I better get him the regular ones." Kirihara put the sparking chocolates away and went for some truffles. "You ready to go?"

Jackal looked around the shop one last time, making sure he wasn't missing something new and wonderful that Bunta would have to have. "I think so," he said, counting out his money and wincing. If Bunta didn't make him one hell of a White Day dinner, the tensai was getting the cheap chocolates next year.


End file.
